The Pandora Alliance
by FoxCort24
Summary: "In order to get what you want, you must do something you've never done ..."
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight collected at the base of the forest in speckled spots, lining the emerald leaves and creating a docile array of spotlights through the canopy. The gentle rustle of a timorous breeze cascaded through the understory as birds melodiously chirped and flew through the luscious landscape. Without warning, the placid scene was abruptly interrupted as a figure burst through the clearing and darted across the ferns, his gait hurried and dire. As his feet pounded against the soft, lavish grass beneath him, his breath broke through his lips in short, frenzied gasps. It was impossible to go on forever, yet they had to push past their intensifying exhaustion and run. Survive. Limping as he ran, he ignored the steady stream of agony radiating from his left ankle and drove himself through another tangle of vines and branches blocking the pathway before them. Sweat collecting at his brow, Aladdin erupted through another section of trees and adeptly cleared a fallen log blocking their trail. His clothing tattered and covered with sweat and blood, he felt a section of his pant leg catch and rip against an uprooted stick. Pushing forward, he continued to sprint, forcing himself to move as swiftly as possible against all constraints of his own physical ability. He turned back for a strained moment and saw their pursuer quite a way behind, yet successfully closing the distance.

"Come on!" Aladdin shouted over his shoulder, "We have to keep moving!"

"Easy for you to say!" Mozenrath barked from behind, his own physical limits quickly plateauing as he huffed, "I didn't spend my life on the run!"

Making an unexpected turn through a labyrinth of pillared trees, Aladdin lead Mozenrath through the dense collection of coniferous saplings before reaching an embankment which split at the mouth of a gently trickling river cutting through the forest. "Up here," Aladdin urged, grabbing a loose, dangling buttress vine connected to an immense tree shrouded in thick foliage. Securing his footing, he ascended several feet before turning back and detecting the skeptical sneer on Mozenrath's lips. "Climb!" He gritted through clenched teeth, his voice hushed and exigent, "Or do you need help with that too?"

Mozenrath rolled his eyes in abhorrence and grasped the vine, resolved to following Aladdin's directions and biting his tongue. Despite the necessity of keeping quiet, his feverish breathing kept him from a pert refutation. As their assailant drew near, assuredly searching for the pair, Aladdin and Mozenrath reached the midsection of the stalk and crouched in a collection of snarled branches shielding them from sight. Their eyes scanning the dense collection of undergrowth below, they waited. Aladdin's heart pounded relentlessly against his chest, sweat dripped from his brow, and his clothing clung to him as if glued to his body as he fought to control his breathing and soften the sound of his overwrought inhalations. For a moment, his eyes shifted and darted to Mozenrath, searching the collar of his tunic for the jade crystal secured and hanging from his neck.

"Don't even think about it, street rat," Mozenrath whispered sardonically, his gaze never breaking from the forest ahead.

With a huff, Aladdin adjusted his footing and hunched forward in anticipation as a figure broke through the serene assortment of flora. Despite the unyielding hammering in his chest, Aladdin held his breath as his eyes landed on their aggressor as their own pace slowed and paused, devious eyes scanning and searching the gathering of trees. Although it seemed as if an hour had passed, Aladdin finally took a steady breath of relief after a few anxious moments as the figure continued on through the forest in search of him and his reluctant companion.

"That was close," Aladdin whispered as they both continued to intensely watch the area before them to be sure they were out of immediate danger.

"Let's not waste this opportunity," Mozenrath mumbled as he began to climb back down the tree, "And since danger seems to follow you without fail," he grunted as his cape snagged on a limb of the tree, "We best keep moving before the next incarnate comes to finish us off." Tearing his cape free, Mozenrath ripped the satin cloth from his shoulders and let it sag from the bough it was ensnared by. His lips curled in a snarl, Mozenrath cleared the remaining section of the tree as he agilely leapt down and landed gracefully near the trunk. Within moments, Aladdin joined him on the ground as they set off in the opposite direction of their recent pursuer.

"How much further?" Aladdin questioned as he glanced over his shoulder one last time to insure they were safe. His limp began to aggravate him as they pushed through a collection of damp ferns saturated by fresh rainfall.

"I don't know," Mozenrath bit, his voice snapping as he pushed through the condensed leaves, "If we still had _the map ..." _His voice trailed off in annoyance, an azure haze beginning to glow in forewarning from his gauntlet.

"Look, I already apologized for that," Aladdin began as Mozenrath took the lead and promptly let a banana leaf he had shoved forward swing back and slap Aladdin in the face. Wiping the moist residue from his cheek, he scowled at Mozenrath's back as they continued their trek, "You think I wanted to lose it? I didn't have time to grab it before-"

"Would you just _shut_ _up_," Mozenrath growled. The sound of Aladdin's voice was beginning to grate his soul.

Ignoring his demand, Aladdin continued as they ambled over a gathering of boulders positioned tightly together, "Or are you forgetting everything that's at stake here?"

Turning back sharply, Mozenrath snatched Aladdin's vest in his hand and yanked him forward until they were mere inches apart, "Listen you brazen peon, do _not_ begin to lecture me on what is at stake," for dramatic effect his gauntlet began to radiate once more, a move that no longer phased Aladdin, yet annealed his own temper, "I have the most to lose from this blasphemous _partnership_."

Yanking himself free from Mozenrath's grasp, Aladdin heaved him away and finished the climb across the boulders before hopping down and onto a plush patch of moss. "I disagree, Mozenrath," Aladdin retorted as he watched him slide down the final granite stone as he caught up.

Another eye roll. "Of course you do, Aladdin. That's all you ever do."

"Mozenrath," Aladdin sighed, his frustration beginning to mount, "Let's just get this over with and we can get home and fix everything we messed up."

Mozenrath laughed, "_We_?" He arched his brow as he looked at Aladdin with bewilderment, "Excuse me, but the details must be a little fuzzy if you think _we_ had any connection in anything. You are the one to make a royal cacophony of excrement on our sojourn here, street rat."

With an irritated shake of his head, Aladdin held up his palms as a sign of amity and initiated their hike, "I'm not going to stand here and waste time arguing with you, Mozenrath."

"Of course not ... because I'm right, and your puny mind can't fathom an argument worthy enough to even try proving me wrong."

Biting his tongue with a desperate sigh of control, Aladdin broke through another patch of shrubbery and web of vines drooping from the canopy. Suddenly, he stopped, causing Mozenrath to bump into his back and stumble.

"What are you doing now? Forget how to use your feet?"

"No ..." Aladdin gasped as he held the collection of vines and leaves to the side, exposing the expansive and colossal view before them. As they left the immediate jungle behind them, they examined with dwindling hope the intense rainforest sprawling ahead below the top of the elevation they presently stood atop. The land dense and thick with growth, the island stretched for miles as a mountain loomed in the distance and shadowed the surrounding greenery. A thunderous waterfall could be heard from where they stood, its torrent of water falling majestically from a peak along the side. Colorful, tropical birds broke through a nearby assortment of kapoks assembled near the edge of their current summit and immediately reminded Aladdin of Iago.

Noticing Aladdin's nostalgic gaze, Mozenrath scoffed and pushed him forward, "Move it," he ordered, shoving Aladdin down the embankment as they made their way into the next section of the forest, "Keep yourself focused, or we're both dead."

"I am focused," Aladdin countered as he braced himself along the slanted stalks of bamboo to ease the decline.

Mozenrath scoffed again as he followed, his footsteps mimicking Aladdin's as he watched him successfully amble down the precariously steep ridge despite his injury. "You don't know the meaning of the word, hence why we are now going through this blasted jungle utterly _blind_."

As they reached the base of the ridge, Aladdin stopped and turned, his gaze intimidating as Mozenrath finished his descent. "Mozenrath, enough," he responded, "Bickering isn't going to get us through this any faster. We need to work together if we're ever going to get home."

"What home!?" Mozenrath shouted, throwing his arms into the air as he looked around to articulate his point, "Life as you and I both know it is over. We are in hell, Aladdin! Why else would I be stuck in this infernal place with _you_!?"

"It's not over," Aladdin snapped desperately, unwilling to believe Mozenrath's declaration, "We can go back and fix it and-"

"Wake _up_, street rat! There is nothing to fix! It's all gone! By now, I'm sure, Agrabah is a wasteland and my kingdom is dust. Look where we are!" His arms falling to his side, he looked at Aladdin with a mixture of malice and pity. "Even if we survive," he began, his voice lowering, "There is no hope for us."

"That's not true, once we find the-"

"The what? The scarab? That's a fool's dream ... which is why you're hanging on to hope, I'm sure. You need to let it go. Let everything and everyone go."

Aladdin shook his head and began marching forward in the direction of the looming mountain in the distance, "No, I'm not going to give up, and neither should you."

"Where are you going now?" Exasperated, Mozenrath rubbed his temples as Aladdin turned back.

Pointing across the island, he turned with a smirk, "I'd bet it's near that mountain."

"Of course you would, because you have nothing to bet. Get real, street rat, there is no scarab. We're trapped here."

"No, we _can_ get home."

"Fine, if you want to follow your sunshine dreams of emptiness, be my guest." Situating himself on a rock, Mozenrath sat down and took inventory of the many scrapes and knicks now covering his body. His once immaculate clothing was destroyed, covered in sweat, mud, and shredded to tatters. Rolling his sleeves, he wiped away the perspiration gathering at his brow from the dampened climate and licked his parched lips.

"We have to finish this together," Aladdin sighed, turning back and approaching Mozenrath.

"Like we have a choice."

"I don't like it any more than you do, but unfortunately we're in this to the end."

"Which, thankfully, will probably be sooner rather than later since each passing moment fuels my desire to shove you from the nearest cliff." Barely a day together, and already Mozenrath had plotted in his mind nine different ways to kill him.

Aladdin chucked, "Good thing you can't hurt me."

With a pacifying smirk, Mozenrath wryly mocked Aladdin's chuckle, "Yes, such a good thing."

"All right, let's rest here for a few minutes and then we need to put together a plan to reach that mountain." Aladdin sat in the grass and tenderly inspected his wounded ankle.

"You are such a dolt. If the scarab really _is_ on the island, do you really think it would be in the most obvious place?"

"Why not? Sometimes that's the best place to hide something you want to remain hidden."

"Try for a moment to think, and I know this will be difficult for you, but try to think before you speak so you don't sound like an incredible oaf every time you open your mouth."

"No, really," Aladdin began, ignoring Mozenrath's attempts to bait him into another exchange of barbs, "If it is on the island, it would be in a place that's extremely difficult to get to but is right out in the open." Alluding once again to the mountain, Aladdin began tearing the torn fabric dangling from his pants to better free his movement when maneuvering through the dense foliage.

For a moment, Mozenrath simply stared at Aladdin with a blank expression. "Oaf," He murmured as he went back to inspecting himself and also ripping off excess cloth from his attire. As Aladdin stood after a few minutes and motioned for Mozenrath to do the same and join him, he glared in contempt. "I don't take orders from commoners, let alone gutter trash."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Aladdin nodded in annoyance, "I'm a street rat, I got it, loud and clear. Can we move on now?"

"I'm not going to the mountain. It's not there." Mozenrath pressed again, finally admitting what he had already known since the beginning of their accursed journey.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know where it is or isn't?"

Sighing, Mozenrath felt every ounce of his patience being stretched beyond comprehension, "Because I'm the one that put it here in the first place."

"What?" Aladdin's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"It's not important," he began, leading Aladdin through a nearby ravine as he paused to take a long and glorious drink to replenish his arid throat. "What's important is that we head across to the east. _If_ it's here, and that's a long-shot at best, it would be along the eastern border near the coastline."

Looking at Mozenrath, then to the east, then to the mountain, Aladdin's eyes narrowed, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mozenrath moved passed Aladdin with a laugh, "Don't even begin to question my knowledge of this island and who it possesses."

"What do you mean, 'who'? We're alone out here."

"Keep telling yourself that." As they entered another patch of wilderness, Mozenrath again began to lead them through the winding maze of vines and trees throughout the converging landscape.

"Why should I trust you, Mozenrath?"

Stopping, Mozenrath involuntarily clutched the crystal hanging around his neck as he turned back and gave Aladdin a lingering gaze of exasperation, annoyed by the constant need to refute his simpleton allegations, "Because, if you ever want to see Princess Jasmine again, you'll do exactly what I say. We both know she's dead without me."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for checking out my new story – hopefully you're all enjoying it! Writing fanfic offers such a great escape, and I'm so glad I rejoined this community. I realize readers might have a lot of questions at this point, and I hope you do since we're joining Moze and Aladdin the middle of a pretty big mess. Anyway, typically I don't have time to write during the week but with the snow currently hammering the Midwest, my work is closed and I'm stuck at home, so I might as well take advantage of the extra time! Please let me know your thoughts! _

* * *

Aladdin froze at his words.

He had not forgotten how their world was in a complete upheaval when they had been banished to Pandora's Island, nor could he forget the sound of Jasmine's terrifying scream for him as he had suddenly vanished into a bleak obscurity. He had been holding her hand, he recalled, tightly grasping for her as a futile attempt to remain by her side and protect her from impending doom. Yet, he had been pulled so relentlessly from her within an instant and sent whirling through a nothingness that intensely consumed him before he opened his eyes and found himself thrown to the ground in the jungle, Mozenrath at his side. As Mozenrath's blithe expression dwindled, his own gaze dejectedly fell to the ground with the realization his enemy, now forced companion, was ultimately right. Despite the certainty they were facing insurmountable malicious demons, he had to constantly remind himself he needed Mozenrath, and jostle all feelings aside. After all, he _was_ the best hope to saving Jasmine and everyone he cared about.

With a steady, measured breath, Aladdin's gaze returned to Mozenrath, "Fine," he clenched, "We'll go your way."

With a slanted grin and arched brow, Mozenrath sniffed and straightened, "Of course we will."

"I need to know-"

"Whatever it is, you don't, but you're going to ask anyway," Mozenrath muttered.

Aladdin pretended he didn't hear and continued, "Why here?"

"You mean," Mozenrath began as he climbed over a massive fallen tree, its diameter wider than he was tall, "Why, of all forsaken places in the cosmos, were we banished here?" Without waiting for a sound of approval, he continued, "... because, this is the one place we can not only be killed, but we can be utterly annihilated and _destroyed_." His voice drew out the word, emphasizing the gravity of their circumstance. Glancing back at Aladdin's muddled countenance, he exhaled with irritation and elaborated as they persisted their ceaseless trudge, "I apologize; I forgot I need to use smaller words."

"Get on with it, Mozenrath."

"I'm not so sure you want to hear all of this but, as you wish. We were put here for the many vindictive and malevolent forces that rule this island, in hopes we would meet our bitter end." Glancing around at their darkening surroundings, he clicked his tongue, "... and that might not be too far off."

"What exactly is this place?" Aladdin tore a vine from the path, tossing it aside as he followed Mozenrath deeper into the shadows of the jungle. The sounds of the wildlife inhabiting the area began to grow; the various chirping, chitters, and cheeping emerging into a disharmony of ominous creatures.

"Oh street rat," Mozenrath sighed, "It's your worst nightmare ... and I literally mean that."

"It doesn't seem that bad ... reminds me of a rainforest we used to visit," he added, thoughtfully remembering Thundra's domain.

"Just wait ..." Mozenrath's voice trailed off as he paused, gaining his bearings as he glanced around, "Just wait until it realizes we're here."

"Until who realizes?"

Turning back to Aladdin, he disregarded his inquiry and advised, "Do not trust anything, or anyone, you see out here. They're in your head, they don't exist."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's my business to know."

"That's a vague answer, Mozenrath," Aladdin scoffed, crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby kapok tree. Ignoring the intensifying pain burning from his ankle, he tried to appear relaxed, yet it was a simple ruse to remove weight from his favored leg. Regardless, it did not fool Mozenrath.

"Unfortunately street rat, it's all your simple mind can handle." Glancing down at Aladdin's damaged ankle he suppressed the urge to groan at his unfortunate plight of being stuck with a wounded partner. "I'm going to regret asking, but how bad is that? I can't have you slowing me down."

"What? My ankle? It's fine." As if to try and prove his point, he rotated it to show mobility, yet only further ignited the blazing ache. Biting back a moan, Aladdin clenched his fists and cleared his throat to cover the discomfort.

"Yes. Clearly." Moving to inspect it closely, Mozenrath bent down and peered at his leg questionably, his brow raising as he noted the discoloration near the bone. "Could be a sprain, or a fracture ... either way, you're in for a lot of hurt if we have to run again." He could barely suppress his smug smile at the thought.

"I'll be fine," Aladdin scoffed, brushing Mozenrath away, "I've had worse."

Dryly, he responded, "I'm sure."

"Let's keep moving," Aladdin began as he pushed off the tree, "We're not going to get much further before nightfall."

"Especially if we keep stopping to deal with your issues."

As Mozenrath once again took the lead, Aladdin fell into a steady, limping pace a few steps behind. Each agonizing step worse than the last, and he was resound to pushing all feelings of soreness aside and focused on Jasmine and everyone he had left behind. What had become of them once he had vanished? Were they safe? Did they escape? What of Agrabah? His friends? Did they know he was still alive? Did they know where he was? What had happened after they had been sent to the island?

A soft, female voice broke through his thoughts and stopped him dead in his tracks. Straining, he glanced to his left and right, searching for the source of the harmonious maiden. The familiarity of the song she sang, the clarity of the voice, everything was striking a chord within Aladdin's being, sending him into an intense chasm of warmth. As a figure shifted in his peripheral view, he turned and followed it, breaking away from Mozenrath's path. As he detoured, Mozenrath turned back and called out for him, yet his urgent demand for Aladdin to come back landed on deaf ears. He was already entranced by the siren's melody.

Running back, Mozenrath grasped at Aladdin and yanked him, forcing his entranced gaze to break away from the spirit he was following. "Let me go, Mozenrath!" Aladdin demanded, his strength overpowering the sorcerer as he propelled him away. Breaking into a rushed sprint in spite of his battered ankle, Aladdin sought after the woman disappearing through the endless columns of kapok trees. "Wait!" he called out as the figure began to evaporate, "Wait for me!"

Mozenrath stifled a snarl as he jogged after Aladdin, his wrath stimulating every step as he intensely ran to catch up with his wayward companion. "Impudent urchin. You give him _one rule_ ... one rule!" he muttered as his pace increased.

Stopping as he reached a clearing, Aladdin desperately explored the area for the missing woman before turning around and found himself standing barely a few feet from her. The woman smiled at him as her white, layered dress barely brushed the canvas of the forest floor as she stood before him. Her long ebony hair curled and draped along her shoulders gently tousled in the flowing breeze as he stared, disbelieving. "You," he gulped, his eyes eclectic with amazement, "How?"

Reaching out, the woman softly caressed his cheek, her eyes welling with pride and adoration, "My sweet Aladdin."

Huffing as he entered the clearing, Mozenrath irritated with Aladdin's lack of subservience, wiped his brow as his lips curled into a scowl, "I _told _you not to trust anything you saw," he began through clenched teeth as he approached Aladdin. With a perplexity, he peered at Aladdin's mesmerized expression as he appeared to be staring blankly into the distance, a timid smile faintly etching his lips.

"He cannot see me," she began, her voice laced in an echo, her palm still resting on Aladdin's chin, "... and he will not understand if you try to explain it." With a nod and sharp swallow, he tried to clasp her hand in his own, yet it passed through him. "My darling," she sighed, "You need to leave this place immediately. There are grave dangers waiting for you."

Mozenrath had been talking, yet Aladdin's focus was elsewhere, "... and I know there's nothing in that thick skull of yours but we need to keep ..."

The woman continued, "I know you do not trust him, but you will need to work with him if you ever wish to return home. You need his strength, as he needs yours." Again, Aladdin nodded in understanding, his eyes never lifting from hers, afraid to break the momentary connection. "My sweet boy," she nearly whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "I have longed to see you again, but not here. Never here. You do not belong here, with the creatures on this island ... with the _demons_." Her voice began to break as she cried, weeping for Aladdin, "Please, my son, you must go ... hurry, and find your way home. You are desperately needed at home."

As Aladdin blinked, she vanished, and he stumbled back, falling against Mozenrath as he shook to break him from the enchantment. "Get off me," he demanded, stepping to the side and letting Aladdin fall against an uprooted tree. "What did you see?" he asked, watching Aladdin recover from his vision.

"My mother," he gasped, replaying her words relentlessly in his mind, his eyes darting about as he regained his composure.

Mozenrath's gaze narrowed, "What did she say?"

"That we need to leave. Immediately."

Abruptly, Mozenrath blurted, "How did she die?"

Aladdin paused at his question, his mind tossing it around for a moment before he responded, "I never told you my mother was dead."

"You didn't have to. Now, how did she die?"

Thrown off by Mozenrath's abrupt and unanticipated awareness of his family, he muttered, "S-she was sick when I was young, I don't really remember much about it."

Nodding with understanding, Mozenrath set off once again into the jungle, not waiting for Aladdin, but knowing he would ultimately catch up. "She's right," he commented over his shoulder as his pace increased, "We need to get out of here. _Now_."

They had barely exited the clearing when a low rumble reverberated through the trees and shook the birds from their branches, sending a mass of avian creatures through the canopy in desperation and fear. Freezing in mid-step, Aladdin and Mozenrath turned back to the clearing as a shrill shiver shot up Aladdin's spine in caution. Another rumble jostled the forest, shaking both men as they gripped nearby undergrowth for support against the relentless vibration tolling across the shuddering scrubland.

"Remember what I said about your ankle?" Mozenrath muttered lowly, his eyes intense as he backed away slowly from the clearing.

"Yeah?" Aladdin also began to withdrawal, his senses adroitly scanning for the source of the aftershocks.

"It's going to really hurt after this," he snidely remarked before tearing off into a sprint in the opposing direction of the clearing. Aladdin quickly followed, his mind unwilling to allow his agony to break his concentration and panic as they fled the area.

"Why don't you just use your gauntlet!?" Aladdin shouted as they darted through the jungle, his pace quickly catching up with Mozenrath's.

"It doesn't work like that here!"

"What!?" Aladdin wailed out in bewilderment, "What do you mean!?"

"I mean," he began as they jumped over a congregation of shrubs and ferns, "Magic won't work on what's after us!"

"What!?" He cried out again, incredulous to his words.

"Now isn't the time, street rat!" Mozenrath chastised as they continued to race through the expanding wilderness before them; another unseen threat looming in their wake. Another intensifying boom and quake originated from the area near the clearing, the impact tremors swiftly rippling out and causing the terrain beneath them to shudder.

Yet, within moments, it stopped, and the jungle was quiet and placid once more.

As Mozenrath and Aladdin hastily stopped and listened to the pacifying ambiance of the rainforest, they suspiciously eyed their surroundings in disbelief as the apparent threat wholly dissipated. With an arched brow as he panted, Aladdin shook his head, "What was that?"

"You're going to be asking that quite often," Mozenrath replied, bending down and supporting himself as he braced his huffing body against his knees.

"Then why don't you tell me everything you know about this place so I won't have to ask so much?" Aladdin countered, his breath already returning to normal as he relished the feeling of physical superiority over Mozenrath. Watching him struggle to keep up and manage in this threatening environment was almost too entertaining. "Why won't your magic work here like it does back in the Seven Deserts?"

"Again with the questions," Mozenrath sighed, further dodging the endless protuberant queries, "For the same reason I can't hurt your flea-bitten, insignificant self ... It's against the rules."

"Rules? How can there be rules here?" He scoffed.

"Just like there are guidelines everywhere else. Magic has limits, even magic as unbelievably prevailing as mine, and in places like this it can be restricted to prevent an advantage." Sensing Aladdin's next question, he held up his hand to silence him before continuing, "Before you ask what would want to stop an advantage, just know this is not like home. This ..." he lifted his gauntlet, let it glimmer for a transitory instant before it dispelled, "... and this ..." he lifted the crystal from his tunic, letting it flash in front of Aladdin before tucking it away again, "... It's all worthless. No type of enchantment matters here, and none if it can help us. We're not meant to be here; no mortal is- that's why we need to find that scarab marker and get out of here before our presence is known to every entity on this accursed island. The rules don't apply here like they do in the deserts. We are not even close to being in the same realm."

Pausing, Aladdin lips pressed as he considered his words, "Then, what realm are we in?"

Nonchalantly, Mozenrath cleared his throat and continued their walk to the eastern coast, his voice ominous and brusque, "The realm of the dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Few things would have surprised Aladdin at this point, and finding out he was trapped in the land of the dead was not as astonishing as he would have guessed. It suddenly made sense why Mozenrath was able to quickly deduce that Aladdin's mother was dead, and why his magic was not as effective while they were on the island. Yet, instead of squelching his inquiries, his affirmation of where they were only intensified the multitude of questions swarming in Aladdin's mind. They concluded the remainder of their trek for the day in silence as he processed the new information and tried to develop a plan to assure their successful return home, only it was to no avail. His thoughts were a constant barrage of unexplainable theories, worries, and anxiety-driven fears that left him edgy and agitated. As they found solace from the slow trickling rainfall that had begun under the immensity of a large willow tree, Aladdin propped himself against an oblong rock and tried to elevate his injured ankle to lessen the growing pain accumulating with each passing minute.

Glancing at Mozenrath as he flexed his gauntlet and stared off into the jungle, Aladdin crossed his arms and leaned back. "So if this island is home to the dead, and your magic doesn't really work here, then what other surprises might we expect?"

"I knew you were going to ruin the splendor of the silence with your pointless questions. Why don't you go ahead and wander out there and find out what's waiting for you?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Aladdin scoffed. "How are we supposed to work together and get home if you won't fill me in on what's happening?"

The rain intensified. The droplets fell to the ground, pelting the soft moss and tree bark as it filtered through the leaves of the canopy. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind began to pick up, sending a flurry of willow branches through their natural umbrella and dampened them both.

"I've already told you what you need to know," Mozenrath shook his head, continuing to look out into the wildness as a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky and illuminated his ashen features.

"More would be helpful," Aladdin pressed.

Gazing down at his gauntlet, Mozenrath trailed each finger with his opposing hand and nimbly traced the stitching along the cuff, yearning for his magic to be restored to its prior glory. He longed for the ability to strike down his foe ... _Craved _for the ability to shut him up. "I cannot wait, street rat, until I can use this to finally end your incessant existence."

"Well, since you can't until we find our way home, you better make use of me ... Tell me what you know."

"Doesn't your princess ever tire of your feeble, philistine attempts at conversation?"

Aladdin smiled for the first time since they had landed on the island as he thought of Jasmine. With a chuckle, he shook his head, "Mozenrath, stop answering my questions with questions."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Aladdin's mind filled with images of Jasmine; her laughter, her smile, the enchanting lure of her eyes, the softness of her supple skin, the inebriating floral scent of her flawless hair ... it was almost more than he could handle as his thoughts slammed him into the realization of the peril she was certainly in during his absence from her. She was surely counting on his return, and he was sitting under a willow tree in the middle of the jungle. She _needed_ him, and he was almost ashamed he had not been doing more, showing more urgency, attempting more to solicit their return home. What if something had happened to her? What if Agrabah really had been overthrown when they were banished? What if _he_ had been successful once he had gotten him and Mozenrath out of the way?

As if sensing Aladdin's inner turmoil where Jasmine was concerned, Mozenrath rolled his eyes and once again turned away, "Relax," he began, "She's too important of a piece to this puzzle to be discarded so quickly. He's far from finished with her, I'm sure."

Aladdin forced himself to relax as he realized his emotions were all too visible to Mozenrath. His stomach churned as he contemplated Mozenrath's words.

"Besides, if something did happen, we'd see her here, this being the land of the dead and all," he quipped, savoring Aladdin's discomfort at his verification.

"Real assuring," Aladdin grumbled, trying to push the thought of Jasmine's presumed danger from his mind. Distressed by the notions of her being put in jeopardy by the same jackal that sent them to Pandora's Island was excruciating for him.

The rain continued to fall outside their temporary shelter, the wind persisting to break through the eaves of branches and cool their sizzling skin. As needed as their respite was, Aladdin was incredibly apprehensive to continue on their journey and search for the gateway home. He knew, despite his disregard of present aching, his ankle was going to get much worse before it got better, so he was determined to travel on sooner rather than later.

"Why couldn't you see my mother?" Aladdin suddenly asked. As Mozenrath turned back to him once again, his expression was perplexed. "In the clearing," he expanded, "I could see her, but you couldn't."

His brows lifting at the question, he was satisfied Aladdin was finally starting to focus on the imperative matters at hand, rather than a blanket of obvious bewilderment. "I never knew her," he shrugged, "You only see those who you have known."

"... And the dead who were chasing us earlier?"

"Those," he began, tensing as he sat against the willow, "Those are not the dead. They are creations of the demons that haunt us."

"Demons? We haven't seen any demons out here."

"And pray we don't. Regrettably, the longer we're out here, the better chance they have of finding us, and when they do ..."

"They're just ghosts," Aladdin nearly laughed, "Ghosts can't hurt you. My mother couldn't even touch me."

"Your mother was a ghost," he confirmed, "The demons however, are not, and they _can_ and _will_ try to kill you and once they do, you're guaranteed to remain on this island as their prisoner for eternity. As delightful as that would be, I'm unfortunate to require your assistance at returning home," Mozenrath griped with a sneer, "Besides, if anyone is going to experience the pleasure of killing you, it will be me."

Aladdin chuckled, "Yeah, because you've been so successful at that in the past," he provoked.

"Don't press your luck, street rat," Habitually, his gauntlet began to emit a cobalt miasma, only to be distinguished as he recalled its worthlessness in their current environment.

The rain began to taper off, slowly devolving from a deluge of water to a diluting drizzle. The animals dwelling within their nearby surroundings were making themselves known as they exited their shelters as the rain began to slow, proceeding with caution as they noticed the strangers quietly discussing their mutual hatred for one another under the extensive tree. Unbeknownst to Aladdin and Mozenrath as they were too engrossed in their conversation, one of the creatures presently watching them was an entity all too pleased to see them trapped within the isle.

Standing, Aladdin wiped the droplets of rain that had accumulated on his arms and briskly brushed off his tattered clothes. "Well, we should keep moving."

Examining their surroundings and the impending darkening sky, Mozenrath simply arched a brow at Aladdin, "You want to traverse this perdition in the night, go right ahead. I, however, am staying here."

"We _have_ to get home," Aladdin urged, the images in his mind once again fleeing to Jasmine's safety and the knowledge of what she was certainly having to handle alone.

"And _if_ we can, you're going to need me, which is why you're going to have to wait until morning."

"Mozenrath, I don't have time to wait around for you to get over your fear of this place," Aladdin had baited the hook.

To his satisfaction, Mozenrath bit. "How _dare_ you imply that I'm afraid!" He snapped, raising to his feet and approaching Aladdin with malevolence and derision fueling his voice, "As Lord of the Black Sands I cower to _nothing_, you plebian!" As his anger intensified, his gauntlet began to glow once again, this time on its own accord to illustrate his amassing ferocity.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," His arms crossed, Aladdin stood firm and resisted flinching as Mozenrath raised his gauntlet and attempted to barrel him with his magically charged energy. As it failed to land on Aladdin, Mozenrath sneered in contempt.

With a defiant smirk, Aladdin bit back his laughter and treasured the scornful blaze striking Mozenrath's demeanor as he relinquished his attempt at lambasting him. As Mozenrath began to remark a snippy comment regarding Aladdin, both of them were sent sprawling to the ground by a massive amount of energy surging from the jungle behind from where they stood. As he slammed into the willow tree, Aladdin grunted in pain as his bruised ankle smashed into a rock anchored in the mud. Blood trickled from his mouth as he shoved himself away from the tree and turned to find the source of their assailant, only to be ripped by another prevailing swell of power. Revolving, he briefly saw Mozenrath, unconscious on the ground a few yards from where he stood, the blackening sky masking his figure in the shadows of the canopy. As he attempted to step towards the fallen sorcerer, Aladdin was once again blasted backwards and sent reeling into a collection of vines draping from a buttress tree. Snagging one of the vines as he careened through the foliage, Aladdin collected his bearings and twisted to search for their latest aggressor. This was not like all the other creatures they had come across during their time on the island. This was much more vehement and dangerously precise.

Again Aladdin struggled to reach Mozenrath to wake him, rouse him from his state and escape from the area, only to be snagged from behind and tossed onto the mossy crest adjacent to the willow tree. Groaning, Aladdin forcefully blinked to remove the stars dancing before his eyes.

"Whoa!" He managed to yelp as an amber glowing vine gripped his leg and snatched him from the ground, lifting him and letting him dangle inverted over the undergrowth. His arms flailing, Aladdin sought for purchase against his surroundings, yet was unable to reach anything to substantially assist him or aid in undoing the tight grasp of the vine. Curling upward, he attempted to unfasten himself, yet the twisted liana only constricted further in response. Dropping back, Aladdin hung upside-down, grunting in pain as the vine tightly clutched his injured ankle.

"You need to relax, _Aladdin_. You're not going anywhere," a voice rang out, resonating as it swayed and swirled around the apprehended prey. "I've waited _so long_ to see you again."

Aladdin froze.

Stepping from the dense jungle, Aziz's eyes narrowed at Aladdin as he sneered and took a deep, elongated breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and PMs! I'm working on regulating my descriptions – I tend to get caught up in the moment when I'm trying to illustrate. Sometimes I worry I'm not explaining _enough. _Thanks for the feedback! _

* * *

A tree branch cracked and snapped, breaking several nearby boughs as it tumbled to the forest floor. Aladdin yelled out as his body was flung into the air and suspended several feet above the ground.

Mozenrath was roused from his slumber as he heard the maniacal wheezing from Aziz while he assaulted his prey. Grunting as he rose to his knees, Mozenrath clutched his head and winced. Squinting through the encompassing darkness, he peered through the foliage and surveyed the scene before him, trying to examine the stout magician holding Aladdin captive.

"_Now, what are you?_" he mumbled, trying to perceive the source of this entity's enchantment. Examining Aziz from afar, he watched him deeply inhale before releasing a swift swell of energy at Aladdin, the vine still forcefully holding him in place, leaving Aladdin entirely immobilized to shield himself against the painful bombardment. Without his full resources, Mozenrath was not as confident in his current skills at diffusing such an encounter. "_Risking my life for a street rat ..."_ he gritted through clenched teeth as he stood.

"Not so big and bold now, without your Genie and Carpet!" Aziz tormented as he circled Aladdin, his malicious smirk savoring the captivity. "I must say you're looking a little helpless up there!" Angling his head, Aziz arched a brow and glowered at Aladdin's inverted form as he dangled overhead.

Weak from the incessant bouts of pummeling from Aziz, Aladdin groaned as he once again tried to loosen the vine's grip on his ankle.

"It's not worth the effort," Aziz warned, "Only I have the power to release you."

"I can't say I'm thrilled to see you again, Aziz," Aladdin retorted, "I was really hoping when you exploded over Agrabah that was the last of you."

Aziz scoffed, "And it was. I've been stuck on this wretched island ever since. It's given me a lot of time to think about all the ways I want to kill you. I've decided it's going to be excruciatingly slow; exactly what you deserve."

Dropping back down, Aladdin let himself fall limp, his arms dangling as he sighed, "Why don't you let me down, Aziz? Why don't you make this a fair fight? Or are you afraid I'll beat you if I'm not being held back?"

"Far from it, actually," Aziz crossed his arms, "I'm going to let you go ... for now. I've got other plans for you, Aladdin." As Aziz inhaled and released an auburn vapor shrouding his form just as Mozenrath broke through the ferns outlining the clearing. Aziz's voice resonated as an echo, ricocheting as the haze dissipated, "I'll be seeing you again, street rat."

Abruptly, the vine clasping Aladdin's ankle went limp, sending him hurtling to the woodland ground with an inelegant crash. Landing on his back, he gasped as the wind was knocked from him, causing him to curl onto his side as he attempted to regain his composure. Mozenrath bit back the smirk he naturally felt forming as he watched Aladdin writhe in pain.

"Try not to enjoy this too much," Aladdin rasped, breathless as he grasped his abdomen.

Clearing his throat, Mozenrath straightened his frayed clothing and turned his attention to the collection of shrubberies near the area Aziz had been standing. "You just seem to make friends everywhere you go," he incited casually. Inspecting the leaves, he rubbed two between his fingers, inspecting the glimmering dust left behind.

"That tends to happen," Aladdin grumbled as he sat up, "... when you ruin the villain's plan to destroy everything and take over the world." Arching a brow at Mozenrath, he paused as his expression was met with a scathing rebuke, yet was quickly disregarded and ignored as the sorcerer went back to inspecting the plants.

"Let me know when you're ready to come down from your high horse," Mozenrath mumbled, turning from the leaves and swatting his hands down his tunic to remove the remaining residue. Satisfied with his findings, he hesitated. "Who was that?"

"Aziz. He was trapped within the Destiny Stone ... it gave him his abilities."

"The Destiny Stone?" Mozenrath was surprised Aladdin was even aware of its existence."How is it you find your way into so many interesting adventures?"

"Luck, I guess."

Dryly, Mozenrath sighed, "Yes, I'm sure."

"So, since you could see Aziz, does that mean he's not really dead?"

"No, it means he's not a ghost. He's a demon."

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Aladdin shrugged, "I thought you said these demons were something to fear."

"Apparently you weren't listening to him, simpleton, he's clearly not done with you."

Standing, Aladdin twisted as he inspected himself for any broken bones or new injuries, relieved when he only discovered a few freshly bruised ribs. Grimacing as he pressed against his chest, Aladdin momentarily felt his stare drift to the neck of Mozenrath's tunic.

"I told you before," Mozenrath acknowledged the gaze, "Don't even think about it."

Rolling his eyes, Aladdin began taking in their surroundings and the quickly blackening sky overhead. The rain had stopped completely since Aziz's appearance and the crescent moon above was offering a miniscule glow of light.

"We need to find shelter," Mozenrath muttered, beginning to walk through the dimming woodland.

Following him, Aladdin shook his head, "No, we need to keep going."

Whirling back, Mozenrath jabbed his forefinger in Aladdin's chest, his eyes narrowing as he reprimanded, "Look, street rat, we're not going to debate this all night. This rainforest is exceedingly worse when you can't even see what you're up against. I realize you're just dying to hurry home to die for whatever remains of your fairy tale, but the ruins of whatever is surely left will still be there tomorrow ... I can't say the same for us if we keep moving blindly through the jungle on this incessant expedition."

Swatting Mozenrath's finger away, Aladdin moved past him and huffed, "Fine, stay. I'm finding my way home, with or without you." Fists clenching, Aladdin fought to remain calm. His attention was ripped from Mozenrath as he heard something in the distance.

"_Aladdin ..._" the voice was nearly a whisper.

His eyes darting through the darkness, Aladdin took several agile steps before stopping again. Mozenrath watched him, perplexed.

"_Aladdin ..._" it called again, this time it was nearly a sob, fresh agony ripping through his name.

His eyes widened, "It can't be ..." Numbly, he followed the sound of the voice, his spine sending chills along his back as his feet lithely crept through the trees.

Mozenrath trailed behind reluctantly, impassively studying Aladdin's fixated form as he led them deeper through the interior of the jungle.

Aladdin ambled forward, continuing to strain as he listened for the voice. As he shoved a collection of banana leaves from the path and approached a shallow creek, he froze, incapable and unwilling to believe what stood before him.

"Jasmine."


End file.
